


Becoming Opaque

by AdrienKingOfNothing



Category: Undertale
Genre: LGBT+, Mettaton-centric (Undertale), Mettaton’s name was Happstablook, Trans Mettaton (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:46:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25386280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdrienKingOfNothing/pseuds/AdrienKingOfNothing
Summary: Opaque: not able to be seen through; not transparent.Yes, I know Happstablook is Papyrus’s headcannon in-game. There will be an explanation eventually, it might just take a while to show up.
Kudos: 2





	Becoming Opaque

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [My Favourite Red Scarf](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12591208) by [Rnd_Injustice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rnd_Injustice/pseuds/Rnd_Injustice). 



Well hello there. 

Ghosts are an interesting subject, wouldn’t you think? Not human for sure, but they’re so different from most monsters as well. They simply appeared, seeming to know each other, all four of them cousins. Why? Where do they come from? We may never know.

Research must be done. But that’s not what you’re here for, is it? No, you’re here for someone special. 

Well, you’re quite a bit too early, but if you’d like to stay a while, you’re welcome to watch with me. It should be interesting, to see how everything began.


End file.
